Haiburiddo
by zara10
Summary: A lost girl. New friends and discoveries. And allot of random goofiness.
1. Lost

Disclaimer: I no own bleach or its characters! I wish I did though... *sad face*

* * *

Lost

_Run! Faster!_, Zara thought. The girl was shooting through the forest in Soul Society, terrified for her life. She didn't slow down until she got to a large boulder. There she fell to her knees. She wanted to sob but, she just couldn't past the lump in her throat.

* * *

"Oi, Izuru, come here." Renji Abarai whispered. The third squad Vice-Captain walked over to where his friend was standing, "Look", the red-head kneeled down. They were looking at a kid of about eight years of age. There was only one question running through both of their minds at that moment: _Why is a soul so far from the Districts? _Izuru reached down to wake the child when her eyes shot open, "Are you alright", he said to her as calmly as possible. Her purple orbs turned towards the two Shinigami, widened and in half a second she was up and running.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: same as before!

* * *

Friends

When I finally stopped running, _again_, realized just how tired and hungry I really was. The only problem was that I couldn't focus on that for very long. No... I just had to be a little kid with an overactive imagination. I had lost everything to soon, right in front of my very eyes. I pulled off the only thing that hadn't change when I came here. Wherever that is.

I practically jump a hole 12 feet. I turn around and see the red haired man and his blonde buddy behind him. Before I even get a chance to dash off again a hand grabs my wrist and I'm forced to stare into a pair of brown eyes.

"Relax, kid we're not gonna hurt you." I narrowed my eyes, grabbed his hand and bit down _hard. _He cried out and I fell to the ground. "Back off!" I shrieked at them.

The blonde raised his hands up. Surrender? Hope so. "We're not going to hurt you, I swear on it." I glared. I eyes widened. Are these goes who I think they are? I stood up and walked up to the blonde.

"Do..." I cleared my throat, "Do you know him?" He looked at funny. Just for that I yelled at him, "Well? Do you? Huh? You have to tell me, Shinigami!"

"What are you talking about?" The red-head asked.

I finally felt the tears in my eyes and let them roll. Do I have anything besides – wait! I grabbed my rabbit backpack (really cheesy now that I think about it but, who cares) and unzipped the back. The moment the picture was in my hand I prayed that these two knew. "Him. My papa." They both looked surprised for a split second then it was gone by... concern or was pity.

"I'm sorry but, your father is here anymore."

I blinked at the duo. I ran into one of them and buried my face in his chest, bawling like a baby. **No one. I have no one, **I thought.

"Come on. Let's see what we can do for you, kid." That caught my attention. I pulled away and smacked the red-head's forehead. "Don't call me that! I have a name shithead and it's Zara Musaka! Do you gots it?!"

His eyebrow twitched, "Who do you think you are?! You can't just hit people like that!"

"Wanna try me!" I challenged.

By this point he was carrying me while the three of us walked who knows where. Hey, I'm just here for the ride. Turned towards the blonde. He looked like he was trying really hard not to smile. "By the way what's your name?", I inquired the red-haired Shinigami.

"Abarai Renji, Squad Six Vice-Captain." He nodded towards the other man, "And this is Kira Izuru, Squad Three Vice-Captain."

"So... does that mean that your both really strong or somethin'?"

Izuru chuckled, "Sure."

"Sweet..." I whispered.

I don't know how long we were walking but, I figured we were almost done because not far from the edge of the forest was a huge all white wall and, from what I could tell, beyond that many, many buildings with tiled roofs. I felt like I had just went back in time. I was true tempted to ask.

"Zara, what district are you from?" Renji asked me.

"What are you talkin' about? I'm from the World of the Living." I replied, irritated.

"So your human?" Izuru asked, "I mean a soul."

"No, I'm not human and no, I'm not a soul."

"Do you even know what you are?" Renji asked.

"Um... Kinda... I think?" A rare moment in my life: when I'm not really sure.


	3. Curious

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters blah blah blah this is annoying.

Any way please be patient with me! For this _is_ after all my very first fanfiction so... please review please...

And sorry for any OOCness. I'm tryin' werry hard ta make tis werk.

* * *

Curious

"Where are we goin' exactly?", Zara asked me. I looked down at her and looked in her eyes. Wide and purple. I grinned at her, "We're going to see Yamamoto-soutaicho."

She looked really curious. Like a puppy looking at it's reflection for the first time, "Why?"

"To see what to do with you, twerp", I put my hand on top of her head. When we found this kid I did noticed that, besides where we found her, that she was different. Not strange; she doesn't have that usual skruff from the districts that most people, even the most graceful, do. Her behavior sets her apart as well but, its hard to tell how.

"So, is the Soutaichou really strong?" she blurted out, "Ooo! And how strong? Are they a boy or girl? I wonder how old they are. Hey, how ol-"

"Can it!" I snapped at her. "Enough questions for now"

"Fine", Zara crossed her arms and pouted.

The whole time this was going on I had forgotten about Izuru until he finally spoke again, "I'll leave her with you, Abarai-fukutaichou."

I nodded as he left, I guess it doesn't matter now that we're almost to our destination. I looked back down at her. I couldn't help but wonder how- no _when_ he could have had a child. The real proof besides the picture is the fact that she does resemble him quite a bit. Like a younger version with shorter hair. She definitely does not act like her father in the slightest.

"Whoa... I think we're here, pineapple", my eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but I let it go. We've just reached the Soutaichou's office and when I pushed the doors open Zara's purple orbs bugged out of her head. She was about to poke her head in when I stopped her. I gave her a look that said _wait_ and I walked in and bowed.

"What is it, Abarai-fukutaichou?", at that I looked over at Zara's tiny frame and tipped my head to let her know that she could enter. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. Then, when she was finally about to step through, Kyoraku-taichou popped out of nowhere clearly scaring the poor child half to death, making her yelp and shoot in the room in a quarter of a heartbeat. The younger of the to captains merely chuckled at her reaction as she clung to my arm. She poked her head out from behind me, "Who's that? Is he the Soutaicho", she whispered pointed her chin towards Kyoraku-Taichou.

I shook my head, "No, Zara," I motion towards Yamamoto-soutaicho, "He is."


End file.
